


"Have you ever thought about fucking my twin? She wishes she could have you. Fuck me when she’s right there, I’ll prove I’m better..."

by ShawnaLee



Series: The Twins [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Plot Twists, Screenplay/Script Format, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: After getting into an argument with her twin sister (and having the shower stolen from her), Shay goes to have her boyfriend console her a little. After admitting she’s gotten frustrated with Tara mocking her lack of skills in the bedroom, she wants to prove to her boyfriend that she’s far better than her twin thinks. She seduces him, and shows off her skills while her sister showers across the hall…
Series: The Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127324
Kudos: 5





	"Have you ever thought about fucking my twin? She wishes she could have you. Fuck me when she’s right there, I’ll prove I’m better..."

[F4M] Have you ever thought about fucking my twin? She wishes she could have you. Fuck me when she’s right there, I’ll prove I’m better... [Sneaky sex] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Vaginal sex] [Cum inside me!] [Creampie] [Wanna know my dirty little secret?] [Plot twist]

\---

Summary: After getting into an argument with her twin sister (and having the shower stolen from her), Shay goes to have her boyfriend console her a little. After admitting she’s gotten frustrated with Tara mocking her lack of skills in the bedroom, she wants to prove to her boyfriend that she’s far better than her twin thinks. She seduces him, and shows off her skills while her sister showers across the hall…

All characters in this script are 18+.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

(The subtle sounds of a shower sound in the background. Shay and Tara are twins, and the listener is Shay’s boyfriend. Tara generally gets on Shay’s nerves. Her sister beat her to the shower at night, and she’s frustrated.)

Hey, I’m back.

Yeah, I ran into Tara. God, you’d think even though we’re twins, she’d understand when to kinda lay off.

I’m frustrated now. She just stole the shower from me. Can you believe that?

We’re not that similar. Times line up by chance! We just both shower at night.

Here, let me snuggle in next to you.

(Sheet sounds) Mmm...that feels nice.

Yeah, she was bugging me again. She just like, always wants to do everything at the same time. I mean, I love her, and I have lots of fun hanging out with her, but like, some things are just off limits, you know?

Wat do I mean? Well, you, for one. Like obviously I won’t share my own boyfriend. Are you kidding me?

Well, we both play the same position in soccer, even. We switch out, though. She even got the same haircut as me? Like can you believe that?

You’re right, I know. I mean, we’ve always done that so it makes sense. It’s just weird when we’re even in the same classes. People treat us like we’re the same, but there’s subtle differences.

Okay, here’s one, like, she brings guys home, and I’ve never done that. Sometimes it gets so weird when the guys leave. 

God, she’s such a slut. Like, all these guys just fawn over her like she’s all that.

I’m not jealous. Well, maybe a little. I guess she just like, want’s to do her own thing.

Do you think she’s a slut?

(He says she isn’t, and this seems to brighten her mood)

Oh, well, okay. I mean, it doesn’t happen that often. 

Can I lay my head on your chest?

Mm, thanks. It feels really nice.

I guess I’m just self conscious about it. My sister’s always so confident, and has so many things, you know?

No, she’s great. I love her. It just gets annoying when she’s like (mocking voice) “God, Shay, you’re such a prude.”

Do you think she’s attractive?

No, it’s not a trap. Just be honest!

(Giggle) Come on! It’s okay. She like, looks the same as me so it wouldn’t be that weird.

I’ve heard guys have all sorts of weird fantasies. Like, my one friend said he had a dream about these twins that had sex with him. Together.

Can you believe that?

(Laughs) So weird. But I guess I can kind of see it?

What? I’m being totally normal. I just had some weird conversations lately. Everyone had some weird dreams. 

I bet you had one of those dreams. Have you? (Teasing) I bet you’ve been keeping a secret from me.

Oh my god, you’re blushing!

I caught you! You dirty boy, you did have a secret!

Don’t you worry. Even I have a dirty little secret I’m keeping from you.

What is it? Oh come on, it wouldn’t be a secret if I told you, would it?

(Laughs) Oh my god, you did have a dream about us. Why didn’t you tell me?

You thought I’d be upset?

Oh, come on, it’s just a dream. Unless...unless you actually want to fuck my sister.

I’m kidding, oh my god, I’m kidding. I know you aren’t like that. Calm down. 

But like...

Have you ever thought about that?

No?

(She watches his reaction, seeing a subtle blush)

Do you wish we did it a bit more?

I know we don’t have sex as much as you want...

I just, I guess I’ve just worried about what you thought.

Do you want to fuck me? Like…right now?

(Relaxed giggle) Well, tonight’s your lucky night.

Want to know what my sister and I argued about?

(Whispering) Tara said she was better than me in bed. I want to prove that I’m way, way better than my sister.

I’m so much better than her. Those other boys might like her, but you want me, which is worth way more than that.

And I want you. I want to prove that I’m what you need. Want to know what my secret is?

(Giggle) What is it?

Here, give me your hands. (Light, gasping moan) Do you feel that?

(Whispering) Do you feel how wet I am for you? I’ve been edging myself all day...just for you.

(Devious giggle) Yeah? You like my wet pussy?

I’m not usually this wet?

(Whispering) Well, you just turn me on. I just...I guess I just really want you now.

I just like hearing it. Here, look into my eyes.

Do you want to fuck me?

(Giggling) Yeah? Mmm, I can see you’re hard for me... 

(She begins rubbing his cock through his underwear. This rubbing continues for a time, until...) Well don’t just lie there. Take it out for me. 

Give me your cock.

(Clothing sounds) Oh my...you’re so, um, I mean, I love how big you are. (Giggle) Do you want me to suck it?

(Giggles) I know I’m not usually into it, but I really want to try it.

(She takes a long, devious lick from base to tip) Does that feel good? (Giggle) Yeah?

That’s nothing. Watch...

(She takes him into her mouth, and lets out a moan as she sucks gently on his tip. She takes him in more and more as the moments pass, speaking phrases and sentences below when she comes up each time.)

Do you like my mouth? Do you wish I sucked your cock more? Wow, I can barely fit it in...

(Light laugh) Want me to go deeper for you?

I don’t do that?

But I want to try. I don’t think you’ll be able to forget this...

(She takes his cock deeper, to the back of her throat with ease. She takes his cock, in and out, letting out the sound of a light gag each time she takes him in.)

(She comes up to gasp for breath) How was that, huh? 

(Giggling) You love it, don’t you. Don’t worry. I’ll let you have a little more. Hold my hair.

(She deepthroats him for a bit longer, moaning as she does it, until she comes up for breath to say…)

I’m so wet now. I want to fuck you. Come here.

(Sheet sounds) Underwear off. Here, I’ll take my clothes off for you.

(Giggling) Do you like what you see? Feel them.

(Light moaning) Mmm, it feels nice when you feel my tits…

Do you want to fuck me?

(Giggle) Say it. I want to hear it. 

Yes, that’s what I like...let me climb onto you. Fuck, do you feel my thigh, it’s wet. I’m dripping for you...

I can’t wait to feel your cock. Oh my god, it’s—stretching me—  
(She lets out devious, excited moans as he enters her one bit a time, and she lets out a pleasure-filled sigh of relief when he’s fully inside her)

Oh my god, I’m so full…I’ve never...well, I’ve missed this. I’ve missed feeling full of you. I’m just gonna...bounce up and down on your cock. (Whispering) I’ve been edging myself all day...

Mmm, yes, grab my ass as I bounce...thrust into me...

(She moans as she rides him, speaking between her pleasureful sounds)

Fuck, your cock feels amazing. Amazing. I can’t believe it. I’ve wanted this...

Don’t stop, rub my clit as I fuck you, yes, yes, like that, ah...

(Her pleasure builds with each thrust into her, and she leans back to enjoy him as he rubs her gently, using her wetness to aid her pleasure.)

Don’t stop. Oh my god, yes, yes, you fill me so much! God, I you fill me, If you keep rubbing me...I’m gonna…I’m gonna...(Her moaning cuts off, and she lets out intense, shuddering breaths as she gasps for air while her body surges and tenses from cumming all over his cock)

Oh...oh my...god...

(She recovers for a moment, catching her breath, and rubs her head from the raw pleasure overwhelming her soul.)

Can I...can I lay down? I want you to cum, but I want you to fuck me like that. I want you to pin my arms behind my head and I want you to fuck me like you’ve always wanted it...

(Sheet sounds) Oh! So strong...(giggle) Oh you’re so ready. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me—yesssss...

(He thrusts inside her again, pinning her wrists behind her head)

I want you to cum inside me. I want you to cum so hard that you fill my tight pussy. (Whispers) Do you like how tight I am for you? Don’t you want to cum inside me while my twin is right across the hall, in the shower?

(Giggle) Good...Harder, deeper...

I love your cock. I love it so much, it’s beyond any I’ve ever had. Don’t stop. Cum inside me. Cum inside me! Fill my pussy!

(He thrusts hard into her as his body tenses up, and he cums deep inside her just the way she wanted. 

Fuck! Fuck...ohhhh my god...

(Whispering) I feel you. I feel your load inside me, God, I’ve wanted this ever since I laid eyes on you.

(Whispering) She doesn’t treat you right. But me, I’d let you fuck me any time you want...

(Whispering) I guess I should tell you my real dirty little secret...(quieter whispering) I’m not Shay.

I’m...

(The door slams open, and the real Shay enters, with a towel wrapped around her body)

Shay: Tara, what the fuck? What the hell is going on? Why are you fucking my boyfriend?!

Tara: Um, I should probably go...(giggle) Thanks, cutie! That was soooo gooooood...

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
